


A visit from old friends adorable moments

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: After a single pale rose, Arguments, Emotional, Multi, blue pearl and yellow pearl visited earth, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Yay my first pearl x  blue pearl x yellow pearl fanfic!!!!!!





	A visit from old friends adorable moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerMisty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/gifts), [Vox (Meislovely)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meislovely/gifts).



“ alright blue we finally arrived at earth”

“Umm yellow are you sure this is a good idea visiting our old friend?”

“Well we did promise her , after the second gem war.”  
Those homeworld gems thought we forgotten our old friend who chose to fight in the rebellion. But we remembered everything.

( in pearls room , pearl gives her friends a tour of the room )

“ you know, normal people don’t have a room full of weapon says yellow”

“ I have you know that every single one of these spears saved my life. Says pearl”

“What about that shotgun over there? Says blue”

“Oh, that? That’s just for decoration.” ( watch a single pale rose pearl literally owns a shotgun in her gem lol )

0.0  
O.o  
What?

“You never stuck me as a professional criminal” Says yellow 

“That’s what makes me so good at it.” Says pearl 

“You’re special, I finally understand get why  
Pink diamond chose you.... do you miss her? Says blue”

“ all the time” Says a crying pearl 

“oh great she’s crying, what do I do?” Says yellow 

“we should go comfort her.” Says blue  
“ how would we do that” Says yellow 

“Start with hugs like the earthlings do” Says blue 

“Fine” ( both gives a comforting hug to pearl) 

 

( sometime later pearl shows blue and yellow around the town)

“Question pearl, what’s that building for those tiny creatures over there?” Says yellow 

“Oh those are human children and that’s a school.” Says pearl 

“ I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!” Says yellow 

“ and I’m literally trying to be honest with both of you” Says pearl 

“ come on yellow be nice” Says blue 

“.... alright then let me show you both the rest of the earth, let’s go use the warped pads” Says pearl

( pearl thinks to herself while walking down the boardwalk, homeworld says I’m a traitor. May I am. All I know is that I did I did to protect earth.”  
“ you know what the humans say, yesterday is history.  
Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That’s why it’s called the present.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the pearl birds!!
> 
> I was trying to put humor in this fanfic


End file.
